Sacrifice égoïste
by Emy64
Summary: Apollon consulte la Pythie pour obtenir confirmation de ses désirs, mais elle l'en détournera. Pour réaliser son plus grand désir, il lui faut d'abord faire preuve d'abnégation. SLASH


Titre : Sacrifice égoïste

Couples : Apollon/Cyparissus et Apollon/?

Rating : K

Note : Cet OS fait partie d'une trilogie, dont l'une traitera des amours de Cyparissus, et l'autre des amours d'Apollon

Delphes se tenait en ce jour de grand soleil. La grande ville protégée d'Apollon et souvent visitée des hommes possédant le pouvoir, pour consulter la Pythie que le dieu lumineux avait placée là. Après ces jours gris et sombres, ce soleil presque accablant laissait présager la venue du protecteur des arts, alors tous les habitants voulaient paraître sous leur meilleur jour. Les hommes espéraient éviter des malédictions, et les femmes voulaient séduire le dieu réputé pour sa beauté, qu'importe leur rang ou leur engagement.

Mais le dieu n'était pas là pour se mêler aux mortels. Non, il venait quérir quelques renseignements de son émissaire. Pour cela il avait revêtu une piteuse tenue, sachant que quelque soit son état, la Pythie le reconnaîtrait. Elle avait reçu de lui cette clairvoyance…

Apollon regarda tout juste ceux venus pour l'adorer, cherchant sa complice. Les portes du riche temple claquèrent d'un coup de vent, faisant sourire le protecteur des arts sous sa capuche mitée. Evidemment son oracle l'avait senti approcher. Tous les mortels présents furent subjugués par la beauté de la femme. Elle n'appartenait pas vraiment à leur race, mais elle n'était pas immortelle non plus. Elle était entre les deux…

La Pythie était une femme sculpturale, attirant les regards, mais elle était fidèle à Apollon. Si le dieu n'avait pas maudit ceux qui s'étaient risqués de la courtiser c'était parce qu'il les comprenait. Son émissaire était une femme magnifique et sauvage. Sa crinière noire et ondulée fascinait plus d'un, et elle rehaussait l'attrait du regard en s'enveloppant de voiles noirs qui laissaient son ventre bien apparent, ainsi que ses jambes qui ne finissaient pas… Sa peau halée, hommage suprême au dieu qui l'avait faite oracle, était une invitation aux caresses, et plus d'un s'était perdu dans ses yeux d'un argent limpide, encore plus quand cette couleur contaminait jusqu'à ses pupilles lors de ses transes…

Mais le dieu préférait la compagnie des hommes, cette atmosphère virile… Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'avait choisie elle, une femme. Ainsi il n'y aurait jamais d'ambigüité dans leur relation, surtout après le rejet de Daphnée. A quoi servait d'avoir un oracle s'il ne pouvait pas la consulter ?

Un sourire complice s'afficha en miroir sur les lèvres du protecteur et de la protégée. Sans échanger une parole, ils se dirigèrent vers le cœur du temps, laissant derrière eux une foule intimidée. Une fois seuls, le dieu se débarrassa des odieux haillons dissimulant son identité, leur préférant une toge blanche, et la Pythie put lui rendre ses hommages.

_ Mon maître, s'inclina-t-elle majestueusement. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_ Tu le sais déjà, je me trompe ?sourit le dieu malicieux.

Avec sa grâce animale, la femme sans âge s'approcha d'une grande vasque remplit d'eau, dont elle effleura la surface du bout des doigts. Apollon ne s'était pas trompé. Elle avait prédit son arrivée, alors elle s'était renseignée sur son motif.

_ Cyparissus, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard du dieu lumineux se fit rêveur. Un simple nom… et tant déjà pourtant…

_ Si tu peux le voir, tu dois comprendre l'adoration que je lui voue.

La femme afficha un sourire attendri. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu le dieu si épris. Pourtant tout n'était pas lumineux dans leur avenir. C'était au contraire bien sombre… Son sourire se fana à cette pensée. Il n'allait pas avoir les réponses qu'il désirait…

_ Il est beau, c'est vrai…, admit l'oracle. Mais il ne t'est pas destiné…

Les sourcils du dieu se froncèrent, aussi la voyante s'empressa de poursuivre. Si elle pouvait éviter la colère du dieu, elle préférait…

_ Un terrible malheur le guette. Son cœur supplicié t'implorera une grâce que tu ne sauras lui refuser, et tu le feras rentrer dans le cycle végétal…

Tel un lion en cage, Apollon tourna en rond, marmonnant rageusement. Cette prédiction ne lui plaisait pas, mais il était un dieu !

_ Tu dois changer cela !rugit finalement Apollon.

_ Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Tu connais mes dons mieux que personne puisqu'ils me viennent de toi. Il n'y a que toi qui peux changer ça. C'est une prophétie, il ne te revient pas…

D'un mouvement de main, la Pythie fit apparaître une image dans l'eau, énervant involontairement le dieu auquel elle devait tout. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute. Son don ne faisait que montrer au protecteur des arts à qui appartenait le jeune Cyparissus. Et justement, l'eau s'était faite miroir pour renvoyer l'image du jeune homme enlaçant tendrement le cerf qui ne le quittait jamais. C'était à l'animal consacré que revenait le tendre garçon…

_ Je vais le retenir, j'éloignerai ce cerf de Cyparissus, et il cessera de l'aimer, il sera à moi…, planifia le dieu revêche.

L'oracle grimaça. Elle se doutait bien que le soleil personnifié n'accepterait pas la prédiction si facilement… mais elle s'attendait à plus de maturité… Les dieux n'étaient-ils pas censés leur être en tous points supérieurs ? En ce moment le dieu avait l'entêtement orgueilleux d'un humain…

_ Il dépérira et refusera de te suivre le long de ton chemin sans fin… Il est destiné à une autre. Si tu le prives de l'être qui lui est promis, tu manqueras le tien…, l'avertit l'oracle doucereuse.

Apollon s'arrêta aussitôt de menacer le Destin, interpellé par la fin de cette affirmation.

_ Le mien ?

_ Ton promis. Le cosmos s'équilibre, tu le sais. Si tu prives Cyparissus de son bonheur, tu seras à ton tour privé du tien.

Le dieu serra fortement la mâchoire, déchiré par l'incertitude. Il désirait indéniablement l'enfant de Carthée, qui était pour lui un trésor presque acquis, mais la tentation de cet autre, promis à lui, mystérieux, était bien présente… Cependant il n'avait aucune certitude pour cette prédiction, alors que ses sentiments pour son protégé étaient déjà bien développés.

_ Je peux faire mon bonheur avec Cyparissus !plaida le dieu.

_ Il sera terne et court. Avec l'homme qui t'est destiné ton bonheur sera absolu, et ton amour te sera rendu. Il te sera fidèle, dévoué… Il t'apportera un souffle nouveau, et tu pourras faire avec lui ton chemin sans fin…

Apollon soupira lourdement et décida de se ranger à l'avis de l'oracle qui lui était dévouée. Il avait le goût du risque, puisqu'il était invulnérable, et il voulait le meilleur, l'absolu brillant…

_ Où le trouverais-je ?s'enquit-il.

_ Pour le rencontrer il te faut faire un sacrifice… Si Cyparissus n'obtient pas une histoire heureuse, tu n'auras pas non plus la tienne… Or Cyparissus va bientôt perdre son compagnon…

La perte se précisa dans l'eau mouvante. Le dieu vit ainsi son protégé, qu'il avait longuement convoité, percer de son javelot l'animal, le tuant sans en avoir eu l'intention, puis dépérissant à cause du chagrin. Le frère d'Artémis se concentra sur ce qu'il voyait, pour élaborer une stratégie. Même si la date n'était pas clairement estimée, il voyait le soleil haut dans le ciel, or ici il déclinait déjà. Il avait donc au moins une journée pour intervenir, car si ce cerf mourrait, il s'en trouverait lésé…

_ J'empêcherai cette mort, se promit Apollon.

La Pythie lui offrit un sourire, heureuse de ce retour à la raison. Ses yeux se troublèrent cependant…

_ Mais…

Le visage du protecteur des arts se durci, contrarié de trouver tant d'embûches dans la réalisation de son bonheur. L'oracle suivit, indifférente à sa déplaisir, toujours plongé dans sa vision des temps à venir.

_ Mais un danger planera sur votre amour… L'ombre de la mort entoure l'avenir de ton bienaimé…

_ Quel danger ? Qui le menace ?feula Apollon déjà prêt à défendre son futur amant.

_ Je l'ignore… Il manque quelque chose, ma vision est floue… Quelqu'un d'extérieur interviendra, et c'est lui qui mettra en péril votre amour… Mais comme cette personne ne l'a pas encore rencontré, ses intentions ne sont pas fixées…

Les yeux de la Pythie retrouvèrent leur état normal, et elle put alors observer les vagues successives de rage déferler sur le visage du dieu, telle une mer agitée venant frapper une falaise se dégradant sous ses assauts. Mais la beauté d'Apollon n'était jamais altérée : elle était divine…

_ Je le protégerai, se promit le dieu farouchement.

La main de l'oracle passa sur la joue de marbre en guise d'encouragement dans la quête qui attendait son protecteur. Pour plus d'efficacité, et parce que sa patience avait trop longtemps était éprouvée dans cette épreuve qu'était sa recherche de la grâce d'Aphrodite, Apollon voulut obtenir des informations plus précises. S'il savait où trouver Cyparissus pour le protéger d'un destin funeste, il ignorait en revanche tout du bonheur qu'il méritait pour ce sacrifice.

_ Où dois-je le chercher ?réitéra Apollon.

_ Tu le reconnaitras dès que tu le verras… Vous vous trouverez…

La réponse était bien trop floue, pourtant elle fit sourire le protecteur des arts. Où aurait été le charme d'une rencontre déjà prévue ? Il aimait mieux ce défi, sachant que le Destin serait de son côté pour le guider dans la bonne direction…

_ Puis-je au moins savoir son nom ?s'enquit le dieu avec une sourire gourmand.

_ Je préfère te laisser la surprise… Mais c'est un très joli nom…

Bien que l'oracle lui doive tout, et que des menaces lui auraient vite arraché un nom, Apollon se contenta de cette réponse. C'était certainement mieux ainsi. Il éviterait de chercher frénétiquement l'individu portant ce nom, risquant de manquer son promis.

_ N'oublie pas Cyparissus, lui rappela la Pythie.

Le dieu loué à Delphes hocha la tête un peu distraitement. Il ne pouvait effectivement pas négliger ce point, sans perdre son destiné. Faire l'impasse sur l'enfant de Carthée ne serait finalement pas si lourd…


End file.
